


Girl at the Rock Show

by staygaytabulous



Category: Blink-182, Green Day
Genre: F/M, I was gonna do the rest of blink, Songfic, also the female character could be an emo/punk version of his wife i guess, but i couldn't help but imagine tre and mike while i was writing this, it's great, no seriously go listen to it, such a good song omg, this is the song 'rock show's very own fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that's not in the emo trinity part of bandom! Finally! Also look- straight! I wrote something with heterosexual people! What's up with that!?</p><p>I don't own anybody, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extended Version

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
_ _She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

I high-five Tré as he walks by me to leave the bar, two girls trailing behind him with hearts in their eyes and hands reaching out to lightly touch his jacket. Mike's still talking to the bartender, trying to get a free drink by using the "I'm in a band." pick up. All he seems to be gaining is more angry 'no's.

_She's so cool_ _I'm gonna sneak in through her window_   
_Everything's better when she's around_   
_I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town_   
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

I walk into the crowd, trying to get close to the middle or front. I don't know what band is playing, but they've got spunk. Maybe someday we'll tour around the states with them.

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas_ _I remember the look her mother gave us_   
_Seventeen without a purpose or direction_   
_We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation_

The crowd starts opening up directly where I'm standing, and I look around for an open spot to watch all the crazies go at it in the pit. All of the sudden a hand grasps my arm and tugs me out of the way as two men come in and start swinging and jumping.

_Fell in love with the girl from the rock show_   
_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know_

"Hey, you're gonna get killed in there if you're not careful." I hear.

I turn to see a girl with brown eyes and black hair - probably dyed - and she's wearing leather. I choke on the 'Woah, you're hot.' that's stuck in the back of my throat. My mouth opens but nothing comes out.

"What?" she asks, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"I- I don't know." I say, swallowing nothing.

_Black and white picture of her on my wall._   
_I waited for her call_   
_She always kept me waiting_   
_And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance_   
_Because she kept me waiting_

She chuckles out an, "Okay, then." and when she asks for my name a second later, I almost call myself 'Bark'.

"Mark," I cough, "my name's Mark."

She smiles at me, "Cool, my name's Skye."

"Wanna dance?" I ask. She nods and my heart flutters.

_Fell in love with the girl at the rock show_   
_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._


	2. Original Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the original version of the last chapter - a hundred words, no more, no less (besides the words 'the', 'and', 'a', 'by', and 'to') - that I turned in for a grade in my Short Stories class.

I walk into the crowd, trying to get close to the middle, maybe front. I don't know what band is playing, but they've got spunk. Maybe someday we'll tour around the states with them.

The crowd starts opening up directly where I'm standing, and I look around for an open spot to watch all the crazies go at it in the pit. All of the sudden, a hand grasps my arm and tugs me out of the way as two men come in and start swinging.

I turn to see a girl with brown eyes and black hair - probably dyed - and black skinny jeans. I choke on the 'Woah, you're hot.' that's stuck in the back of my throat. My mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

"Wanna dance?" she asks, and I nod, my heart fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is just the original version of this - a hundred words, no more, no less (besides the words 'the', 'and', 'a', 'by' and 'to') - that I turned in for a grade in my Short Stories class.


End file.
